An Angel A Day Keeps The Cancer Away
by flightlesscastiel
Summary: When it looked like the Demons were going to kill high-schooler Dean Winchester, a blue-eyed angel swops in and carries him to the hospital. Only to find out that he is going to die of cancer, willing to go against his family he vows to save this mans life and maybe a little more. Destiel, Sam's the older brother and is at college, John is alive but abusive, and Dean is openly gay
1. Chapter 1

An Angel a Day Keeps the Cancer Away

Chapt 1

Dean's POV

***Hey, remember this story? Well, I sure didn't, so when I realized that there was another document on here I was confused. So I read it and…. It was TERRIBLE, I deleted it as fast as I could so others wouldn't have to look at that monstrosity. Anyway, here's the rewritten and hopefully better version of AAADKTCA. **

I remember when my life really started, no it wasn't some cliché moment like when I graduated college or the first time moving into my own place. Those were all for later times when I'm ready. The time when my life began, was the day I was supposed to die.

I can hear the confusion radiating off of you, but listen, I'm being serious. The day that the fate's had decided that I was to be banished from the Earth was the day when I was instead saved. Truthfully though, from that day forth I was damned with an angel at my side, literally.

To start this crazy beginning, I was only making my way home from my high school, alone of course. No one ever wants to walk home with the gay kid, the one who is just being them self. My pocket buzzed and I expected a text from my older brother Sammy who was in college, he made sure to always text me inspirational lines from the books he read to help me keep my head up. Instead, it was a text from my only friend Garth, that sadly due to the unfairness that must always be thrust upon me had to transfer to the other high school. Quickly, I unlocked my phone to read what he had to say.

"_Get home NOW! Someone on my way home said that the 'Demons' are looking for you."_

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, I had been expecting something like this to happen for earlier this week I had, yet again, been at the wrong place at the wrong time. The Demons if you were not aware are the toughest and largest gang in the whole Lawrence area, I saw two of them grabbing a women in the street and threatened her with a knife if she didn't give them her bag. She was tough and they honestly messed with the wrong girl she managed to get some nice kicks in until I came to help finish them off. I found out later her name was Meg while we called the cops on the two would-be thieves.

The leader, Crowley, does not like snitches, and if he finds someone has been made a rat he will not treat them kindly. There are roomers that he is wanted for fifteen murder cases across the country. I knew that if I didn't get home soon I would add another body make the number sixteen. I took off in a sprint down my street and I could see my house down the block, my heart leapt when I didn't see my dad's cruiser in the driveway. He would beat the shit out of me if he found out I was running from those 'sons-of-bitches.'

My father, John Winchester, is the chief of police of the Lawrence Police Department and is always busy at work with cases that involved Demons. He also is not at all accepting of who I am, the night I told him he kicked me out and I had to stay at Garth's for two weeks, it wasn't until Sam came home and made my father let me back in. I never figured out how he persuaded him but dad has always had a soft spot for Sammy. Also, Sam is studying to be a lawyer, maybe he used some of that charm and persuasion that seemed to come with the occupation. Though, he still hasn't looked at me the same since, I don't really care to be honest I've been basically on my own since Sammy went to college, so I don't need him.

Finally at the door I fished in my pocket for the house keys, and only grabbed at empty pockets. Panicking I ripped open the zipper of my backpack spilling math formulas and chemistry papers everywhere. It wasn't there either, I'm going to have to jump in a window if I don't want to die. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I rushed to the side of my house.

**_ Wam. _**

A fist connected with my jaw and my head whipped back hitting against the brick siding that made up my house. Screaming in pain I fell like a bag of weights to the ground, clutching my face.

"Looking for this?" Came a voice that had to be a mile away, everything was wobbling and it took me a second to realize, _I just got punched in the face, what am I doing on the ground? Get up and defend yourself. _Of course my moment of delay caused another blow to send me hugging the ground.

"Out for the count already, Dean?" Came the voice now definitely closer than a mile. It's familiar raspy deep voice could've only belonged to the head Demon, or to his lackey's 'The King of Hell.' Crowley had found me and he was going to kill me if nobody stopped. Just then another voice spoke up,

"Looks like our boys overestimated you, Dean, they made us believe that you had the strength of God." It was Abaddon, Crowley's right hand women, partners any good day. She had a voice that chilled you to the core. At least there was only two of them, this was nothing like the gang attacks at school when the jocks thought it would be fun to play 'capture the fag,' it was also better than the one on one's that I had with my dad. I laid there shaking on the ground with my two attackers standing over me, waiting for them to take another swing at me, waiting.

Fighting the nausea that came along with the lifting of my still heavily bleeding head I was going to ask them what they were doing just letting me sit there, if this was some sick game to try to get me to fight back-

What I saw was the most heroic and beautiful sight that I think I will ever see.

There was a man, maybe one or two years older than me (so like eighteen or nineteen) throwing punches like his life depended on it. He was so strong and the fight was over before the pain became too much and made me black out…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2

AAADKTCA

Dean's Pov

***Sorry for not updating, the writing goddesses have not been to keen on me lately.**

**_"Sir are you alright? Can you hear me? Oh, my God, please don't be really hurt," _**_ Why was someone talking to me from underwater, was I swimming? Last time I checked it was only October. Or was I back at Garth's pool where there was someone friendly. _I couldn't understand what was happening, I felt that I was dreaming, but I was in too much pain to be asleep. Pain? Was I hurt? I don't remember getting hurt, then again it does usually take awhile for me to recall things after dad or bullies knock me around a bit. It must be one of those times again. I try to drift again, so I won't have to feel the pain anymore.

**_"Ok, I better get him to the hospital, no use trying to heal him here, too open. Then again I could just carry him over behind those trees…. No no, then he'll wake up and see me standing over him, and after what he's been through…" _**_Maybe I was back at the pool, since I kept hearing a friendly voice, where else do I hear those. _

Who was talking, and why did their voice sound so nice? Then, I could feel my body being lifted off the ground, whoa, what is happening? I'm dizzy and I want to go back to my mindless dreaming. Anything to take away the pain, please, let me fade.

I moaned out loud when I felt someone begin to run, _I'm going to be sick!_ Then, someone's hand began to tenderly touch my cheek. _Mom?_ _But you've been dead for years. _Pulling me out of my absurd fantasies I heard the sweet voice from a second ago,

**_"I'm really sorry, I wish I could use some of my powers to heal you, but I'm not sure how much humans can handle, I'm a bit new." _**_Powers? New? I must've hit my head pretty hard, maybe I ruptured an ear canal or something. _

**_"But for now I suppose I could put you asleep and then wake you up when we get there." _**I grunted and he must've taken that as sort of consent, for whatever this crazy was asking; but before I felt two fingers press against my forehead I remembered that handsome hero that saved me from Crowley and Abaddon. I had to check it was the same one.

Too late though, like a light when the power goes out, gone.

***Switch to Castiel's POV* **

My fingers lingered on the bruised face of the man I had just saved. His name was Dean Winchester, and I had chosen to save his life. God always warns angels like me who try to tempt the fates and change destiny or whatever, but I had made my choice. Gazing on his slumbering face I realized that even with the purpling marks on his skin he was still in every sense attractive. Not that I understand the beauty stereotypes of this time, I'm almost certain that he would be considered fair in any timeline.

In heaven I love to listen to the dead tell stories of life on Earth. Of course the dead are just fine, but to see them talk of warmth and sun, and cold and ice, it brings clarity on why I am an angel. Watching them speak, humbles myself to feel non-righteous, and non-powerful; for lack of an accurate explanation, it makes me feel human.

There was one woman in Heaven though that could make any day seem like it was a story. She told me of her best days, of her worst days, how it felt to live and how it felt to die. I came to her part of Heaven every Sunday when angels were allowed to have a break, from what I may never know. Angels are always trying to one-up each other with stupid tasks. To be honest, the angels have been mostly useless for these last fifteen years, the Gates of Hell have been closed since then and no demons have crawled out of it's hot depths. The only work we've had to do is the occasional miracle or message sending, the boring stuff.

I will not be ashamed in admitting that I've missed the wars and battles and excitement, even if I have never killed anyone or anything at least it was something to do. That's why I went to Mary, she made it seem as if my life was exciting and not dull or boring. Her best story to hear just happened to be her favorite one to tell. She loved to talk about her boys and her husband and would send me off to watch over them and tell her how things were going down on Earth. I would mostly lie, even if that is against my laws, it's so easy to believe someone when they're telling you exactly what you want to hear. Trust me, if you saw the man that you loved hurt the child that you tucked in at night, you would want something done.

I couldn't let the desire for revenge to take away Mary and her happiness, it's selfish I know, please forgive me. In return of my false reports of her family she would recall they're first steps, first words, first 'I love you Mommy' and first day of schools. Everything that made her children her's she shared with me; and the guilt that I could only give her lies ate away at my heart like a hungry parasite, eating me away at what kept me apart from humans. The other angels warned me about this all the time, but I would tell them that it was only stories and that they don't hurt anyone else. To which they would sadly shake their heads and turn away from me.

Lonely, during this morning I would decided to take a walk around Heaven's for a bit of eavesdropping. I found this is the only way to get any information, because angels are becoming secretive, even to their fellow brother's and sisters.

"Ok, so is everyone set for today's pickup?" I heard a crowd of people approaching so I hid, then I noticed that it was only a few reapers and an angel I decided to leave. I hated hearing about the people who were going to die, it so dreadful to think about so early in the morning.

I didn't get far when the list ended,

"-and lastly 3:45 PM, Dean Winchester; Lawrence, Kansas."

Well, what was I supposed to do, let him die? After I watched him graduate middle school, go on his first date, and when he realized who he really was? I felt just a bit of family as Mary had and he didn't deserve to die, he was a kind soul with a tortured past. It would pain me for someone so special leave the world without realizing their greatness. It was then and there when I pledged I would protect Dean Winchester from any harm, even if it meant going against my family and broke nearly every rule that I swore I would keep.

Checking the watch on the vessel I had acquired ( Jimmy Novak, nineteen years old, and from the college down the street.) I realized it was almost five o'clock, relieved I realized I had done it! I saved him. Pride swelled in my chest and I smiled widely at his lifeless form, no not lifeless, at his very much alive, but looking slightly dead form.

Just then I could hear a chorus of prayers being layered on me like a blanket. They overlapped and echoed in a sort of chant, all in different levels of desperation and tones and volume.

I must be at the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt 3

An Angel a Day Keeps the Cancer Away

Castiel's POV

***Happy valentine's day! ( If I manage to update it by then) **

Looking up I confirmed my thoughts as to where I was, sure enough there was 'Guiding Hand Emergency Hospital.' Pressing my two fingers, once again, upon his slumbering face, he awakes with a start. Our eyes lock and his grow very wide, he opens his mouth to speak to me for the first time,

"You… It's you." He then tenses and groans pulling closer into me. Just then a nurse rushes our ushering me and the pained boy inside toward a stretcher. There are too many voices, too many prayers, pleas, I need air, but I can't leave Dean. I decide I have to stay.

A young woman comes toward me after I lay Dean gently unto the stretcher.

"Sir, can you please give me the details on what happened and if you are hurt also?" She is very pretty with a small frame and dark eyes and hair, her name pops into my head as I notice her name tag, Amelia Richardson.

"No, need to worry Dr. Richardson, I am not injured, sadly that man over there Dean Winchester was almost beaten to death by local bullies. Luckily I was there to stop them, but he was knocked unconscious most of the way here." She nodded and gave me a once-over like she was giving me a x-ray trying to prove that I needed help also. After her careful stare concluded that I was fine she directed me to the waiting room, where many apprehensive people were sitting. The prayers that echoed across the bare walls were faint and almost silent, I decided to focus on these instead of the loud desperate ones coming from the ICU.

"-_ Please God let her be ok." _

_"-Mommy, I want you to get better soon." _

_"- I just want my baby to be able to come back home with me." _

"Sir, hello, are you sure you're fine?" Amelia's voice pulled me from my invasive listening.

"Please don't worry about me, I wasn't injured at all, just make sure that my friend gets out ok." I smiled down at her and she returned the favor,

"I do need to know, though is if he has any family that he would want to be made aware of his condition." Thinking about it, I knew I couldn't ask John Winchester to come because if I were put face-to-face with him I would certainly '_kick his ass.'_ I believe that is how the term is used but I would definitely be beating on other things beside his backside.

"He does have a brother in college about an hour and a half away, should I worry him?" She seemed to ponder that a bit and answered.

"That's a tough question, head wounds can be unpredictable, we are obviously going to keep him under watch for tonight and most tomorrow. You should at least give him a call so he knows where his brother is." She showed me toward the pay phone when I admitted that I had forgotten my cellular device. That comment made her laugh, but I don't know why, that's what they are called correct? Either way humans are weird. At least I knew how these phones worked, well, mostly due to the fact there was a 'how to use' poster pasted on the wall next to it.

Before Amelia returned to her post she turned back around and addressed me.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, for the record. What is your name?" A totally innocent question but would my answer carry the same? I pondered, considering my name is highly unusual for this modern world, perhaps I should use Jimmy, no that would be terribly disrespectful to the body that was not mine to begin with. His name was made for me and I dare not use it. Amelia hesitantly looked at me, maybe she believed that I had been hit with a sudden bout of amnesia.

"Cas. My name is Cas, with one 's.'" My answer seemed rushed and I hoped it didn't sound fake or anything, I prayed that she didn't ask for my full name. How could I explain Castiel, even the lack of a last name? Again all she does is nod, I sigh grateful for the end of questions, I really should call Sam.

"You know that name kinda makes sense for him." I am shocked and my raised eyebrows must've shown my confusion. She put her hands up and I realized that she probably meant to say that to herself and not have me overhear. "Oh, I only meant that it had no need for explanation or reason, it's just you, unique but forgettable." Strangely that did seem to describe me, few angles would have taken that as a compliment, too many want to be remembered in God's eyes along with humans. They want to be heroes, warriors, guardians, vanquishers, or the vindicator. Me I want to fade with very little marks upon the Earth.

"I understand, and thank you for thinking so highly of me." She was surprised that I took that as a compliment, and proceeded to blush.

"Well, you better make that call, I'll go check on Mr. Winchester to see how he's doing. I'll fill you in on his condition as soon as I can." I gladly accepted her offer and thanked her again for her compassion with my friend. She walked through these two double swinging doors and walked into the nearest room on the left. That's where Dean must be being treated, at least he was close. I almost regretted bringing him to the hospital and not healing him myself, then I would know that he was healed correctly. Soon I would realize that I had made the best choice for Dean.

Sam had not answered but I did leave a message on his machine telling who I was, (using the name Cas) and where I was and on what terms. Before I even put the receiver back on it's hook I was pushed into a nearby supply closet. Always ready for a fight my angel blade was in my hand sooner than I could be subdued.

"Castiel, you would not kill your brother, would you?" With my eyes quickly adapted to the darkness in the small closet. A broom was pressed against my back and I was very uncomfortable. Luckily, the angel that had attacked knew better than to keep me backed up into a corner and stepped away from me, towards the other wall. Righting myself before I answered his question, I realized who it was,

"Zachariah? Why are you here?" He doesn't like humans, he would never come down to Earth unless something could be gained for him.

"Castiel, I think you know why I am here on this infested planet." His voice sounded scolding, and a bit bored, like trying to lecture a very young and confused child. I was not happy in being spoken to in such a fashion so I told him if he had anything to say to say it now. He acted hurt but quit the banter and went straight to business.

"It has come to my attention that a reaper has returned to heaven, empty handed. And do you know who was his package was, his that he meant to deliver. I think you know something, about this fact, because he was meant to carry Dean Winchester. That squealing offspring of that bitch you are obsessed in."

I broke, everything snapped, I was mad when he said that Dean was the reapers, he is not. Then he said that thing about Mary, how could he say something about someone so pure? My bare hands wrapped around his neck and I squeezed…. at thin air. Just then the voice sounded behind me.

"Tsk Tsk, Castiel, you know the rules, when someone is saved from a reaper only bad things come of it." He had appeared at the other end of the closet, but my anger still had not lessened.

"I won't let that happen, and I promised Mary Winchester to protect both her boys no matter what." I pounced, and again was only met with empty space, but this time I slammed my head against a corner. I heard laughter coming from somewhere, not in the closet, but it was Zachariah's. This made my blood boil, but he only continued to laugh.

"That seems to have been a terrible promise to make, Castiel. You should have known that there was no way you could've kept it. No matter, he is going to have to pay for your mistake."

"No!" I screamed just as there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Um, Cas? Is that you in there? Is everything alright?" After a pause she opened the door only to be greeted by me curled on the floor with single tears dripping down my face. She quickly was at my side.

"Hey, I know sometimes hospitals are scary and depressing but that's no excuse to lock yourself in a janitor's closet. Come out Dean said he wanted to see the guy who saved him." I quickly stood up and she lead me out. Just as we stepped out into the artificial light the PA system chimed on.

"Code Blue- code blue any assistants available please make your way to room A101 immediately."

Doctors and nurses spilled out from everywhere like ants, all of them heading toward the room right through the doors, on the left.

"_He is going to have to pay for your mistake."_


	4. Chapter 4

AAADKTCA

Chapt 4

Dean's PoV

*AN:** Hey, don't mean to bother you, but I should probably add a disclaimer, even though I mention the Harry Potter series and it's characters, I do not own any part of it. Ok, go along with the reading and don't forget to leave a review if you liked this chapter. **

Everything is so strange, this is twice today that I have no idea what is going on, I understand that I'm in the hospital, I've spent plenty nights in these over the years. The usual, ran into a door, (dad's fist, age 8.) tripped down the stairs and received a broken arm, (dad twisted too hard, age 11) and the worst, fell out of a tree.(let's just say that there were so many cuts and bruises that I couldn't tell where my normal skin was, age 13.) Well, I think that I found a pretty close to a worst, my head was killing me and the last thing I wanted to do was remember past pain.

Weren't they supposed to have that morphine stuff here? I think I would like to try that, Garth bragged that when he got his appendix out last year they leaked a bit in his blood stream. Wait, focus, why was I here? And better yet who had brought me here? As the thought made it's way out my mouth a doctor walked in. Or so he seemed.

"Oh, hello Dean Winchester, glad you're finally awake." His voice sounded harsh to my ears, like he was not at all glad of my consciousness._ What was this guy's problem?_ "I have no problem young man, but I do believe you do." My shocked expression obviously caused him great amusement, because his face broke out in an awful, cruel smile. I was ashamed that I had said that out loud, but I couldn't understand how it could've made it passed my aching brain and heavy mouth. I watched him walk around all the medical equipment in the room, like he was child browsing the toy selection in a shopping mall. This sickeningly accurate analogy made my stomach tie itself in knots.

"You see, there is some mighty power watching over you." He chuckled to himself like this was unlikely. _Ok majorly fearing some escaped mental patient shit to go down. "_This power has saved you from death but can not save you from what torture that I sadly must be the one to dish out." The hungry look in his eyes told me otherwise, I wanted to scream, but there was no way I could do anything. I was full on panicking, but weirdly this small part of my brain was trying to tell me it wasn't happening, _it's not possible, you're just watching one of your programs_. It was all just going on someplace else, to a different person, that I was just watching a scary movie late at night in my bed.

But where was the remote to turn off this nightmare?

The crazy man was looking in a medical book, when he turned around I saw the title.

"Interesting isn't it, _Terrible Diseases with No Cure, _I personally enjoy Cerebral Amyloid Angiopathy." He snapped his long figures and suddenly I was hit with an unimaginable pain in my head, it felt as if my brain was throbbing against my skull. Then I just went rigid, my arms and legs sporadically jerking around without my consent. "Uh, boring." Another snap and I was back with only the pain in my head that was originally there without this insane person. _How was he able to make me have a seizure, is he some kind of sinister voodoo man? _

_"_You're only half right Dean Winchester, sinister yes, voodoo man, unfortunately for you, not." He flipped a few pages, looking for another, more exciting, illness. "That would mean that everything was only an illusion, sadly for you this is undoubtably real." As he turned over to the next page in the devil book his eyes lit up like he just found a very nice present. But it was one of those looks that said all he wanted to do was break it. "What do you think of Creutzfeidt-Jakob Disease?"

This one was definitely not like before, but then- _wait what was I thinking? Where am I? Is this a hospital? I don't under-_

_"_Ugh, no, no, no! You're barely showing any pain. These are all so boring! Where can I find the good ones?" He was becoming very impatient, and that meant more dangerous, and if that was his normal side I'd rather not be in the firing side of his rage. Also, I still didn't know how this guy was doing all this stuff to me. _Was he some kind of wizard? _Sam had forced me along with him when he went to see the Harry Potter movies, so I have a vague understanding of magic. Though, the magic that Harry, Ron, and Hermione was nothing like this.

"You're getting a bit warmer Dean Winchester, many angels in the past have been mistaken witch or wizard. Of course, foolish humans like yourself, could not distinguish a spell casting miscreant from a divine being." He chuckled darkly once more to himself as I let what he said sink in. _Angels? I thought they were just bed-time stories? _After mom died dad would never talk about the 'angels that watched over us' and told both Sam and I to 'grow up.'

Finally, I found my voice,

"Help, please," Not really knowing who I wanted to come to my aid, I thought of the brave blue-eyed man that brought me here. "Where's the man in the trench coat that carried me here. Please!" I thought that maybe it would've been best to call in a doctor, _they sedate crazy people all the time right? _Unknown to me someone had heard my soft plea, but they of course could not see the insane danger that was also in the room with my laying figure. She believed I was only just waking up and wanted to see my savior. I later found out from said man, that her name was Nurse Amelia.

"Oh, are you calling out to my pain-in-the-ass brother? How touching." He was lazily flipping page after page, and with every flip I realized that maybe he wouldn't come to save me. HOLD UP! HOLD THE FREAKING PHONE! DID HE JUST SAY BROTHER?

"Indeed, I did Dean Winchester, and please there is no need to shout." This just keeps getting crazier and crazier, you know what, this is just too crazy, I must be dreaming. I mean I hit my head pretty hard, unless, I had hit my head so hard that I died. That would explain all the angel talk, and the fact that no one seemed to hear my calls for help. This has to be the answer, but if that is the case, why is this 'angel' torturing me and having me suffer when I should be enjoying eternal bliss. Or could this be Hell, I thought that the homophobes were only saying that people like me would end up there. I had no idea they actually knew stuff about death.

I started to breathe rapidly and I was having trouble catching a full breath, I didn't want to stay here. Why had the Demons actually killed me, I only did what was the right thing to do. I WANT TO LIVE!

"Oh, would you please just SHUT UP!" He shouted, making that the only time he had ever raised his voice in this small space of eternity that we have known each other. This had made him seem less threatening, because it showed that he was not above human emotion.

"You are not dead, well you should've been but that dumb human-loving angel decided you were actually worth saving. So now he must pay for this entirely avoidable mistake, by having yours truly now pick the death that I seem fit for you."

I closed my eyes as all the words vibrated against my untreated skull. _I can't believe this could all happen to me. I couldn't possibly deserve all this pain, could I? _Just as all these questioned swirled around my head I noticed the sick smile creeping across his ugly, annoying face. _Yuck, I thought angels were supposed to be hot, well if he's telling the truth then that guy wearing the trench coat and gorgeous blue-eyes is a wonderful example. _

I realize now that those were probably not the best thoughts to have right before impending death, but it's just the way I handle things that make me scared. With lot's of sass and horny teenage angst.

"I think I found one that is perfect for you and for my whiny brother Castiel." So I finally found his name. Good thing too, for if that would be the last thing I ever heard I would die happy.

"How about a little bout of good 'old incurable cancer."

Castiel would not be the last words I heard, in fact they were going to be _Code Blue._


	5. Chapter 5

An Angel A Day Keeps The Cancer Away

Castiel's POV

Chapter 4

***Hey, sorry for not updating, I've been having play rehearsals until late and afterwards I don't really feel like doing anything. Fear not, the play is this weekend and I'll get back in the writing swing. Enjoy!**

Amelia rushed passed me into Dean's room, I tried pushing my way through to him but I realized that I shouldn't get in the doctor's way. I was so enraged that Zachariah could do something like this to a human that I cared for, _it wasn't just any human either, it was a Winchester, my Winchester. If anyone should decide the fate of those boys it should be me. _I groped at the wall letting the doctor's and nurses pass, I had to find Zachariah and make him reverse the curse. It frightened me to realize as a fingered my angel blade at my side that I, Castiel was ready to kill to make sure that Dean was given his heathy life back.

I thought the next time I laid eyes on that assbutt I would pin him against the wall and-

"Hello Castiel, really what do you see in that human? In the hour I met him he seemed quite annoying. Well I suppose a nice slow death will fix that attitude, don't you agree?" He was perched like a vulture in on the chair that Amelia had welcomed me to sit not to long ago. I couldn't believe that he had stuck around and waited for me to confront him; his smirk made my blood boil, and if there weren't so many broken people around I would have tackled this bastard like I said I would, _how dare he talk about Mary Winchester's boy like that?_

"Zachariah, what have you done? I saved a man's life today, why are you torturing this innocent soul? Don't you see that hurting one of Mary's kin only hurts me also?" I hoped that if Zachariah could just see that all this evil he was using was not only hurting a human, God's creation, but also one of his brothers he would reverse the spell. As he opened his thin mouth to speak I couldn't help the hope rising in my chest. Though, of course, my plea would be ignored, Zacharia was already too full of pride to admit that he was doing wrong.

"Castiel," He started, pulling himself up from my previous space and standing to his vessel's full height, which was only up to my chin. "You were very stupid, and you know the rules for this sort of thing. You're lucky that I didn't go to father or someone else to request that your grace should be taken away." I cringed, besides being banished to the pit this was the worst thing to happen to an angel. He noticed this moment of defeat and plowed on with his painfully condescending speech.

"You should be grateful oh brother of mine. I gave Dean quite the illness, he won't last for more than a few days, two weeks at most, it will be like nothing happened and we can move on." He slipped a strong arm around my muscly shoulders, if one did not know us it would seem like a father comforting a scared or distressed son. I though, was to be neither of those things, taking his disgusting arm off of me I spun him around and gruffly pinned his arm behind his back. This granted a few surprised gasped from the few people that had been watching our conversation, but I chose to ignore them, I wouldn't let him off easy.

"Look Zachariah," I whispered close to his ear so human hearing could not detect me, "no pooling out this time, if you don't set things right with my Winchester I will take this angel blade and make sure you will not darken the gates of heaven again." I hoped my voice seemed strong and serious but to be honest the angel blade was starting to become very slippery in my sweating palms.

He laughed weakly but I noticed easily that he didn't think I was bluffing. Regaining some confidence I tightened my hold on the blade and stuck the fine tip of it between his shoulder blades. _My conscious is telling me to let him go and beg forgiveness, but my body doesn't really give a damn. _He began to stutter out an answer but I quickly showed him my dissatisfaction with that by sticking the blade just a tad bit farther in, almost breaking the skin, but not quite.

"Cas, is there a problem here?" I hadn't noticed one of the witnesses rush to call security and Amelia was right behind them. I knew this looked really bad on my part so I quickly unhanded the truly guilty culprit. There was no way that I would be asked to leave and have Dean stay here alone. Speaking of Dean,

"No problem, sorry Amelia I didn't mean to cause any trouble just a long night and things got heated between me and-" Gesturing back to where that piece of filth was I realized that he had already left, _just like the coward he is. "_and no one, just a lot stress from today I guess."

She nodded and waved the guards away with a small flip of the wrist, then for the second time that day she evaluated me with her large brown eyes. So unlike Dean's green one's.

"You're lucky I like you Cas, the hospital here has a zero tolerance for bullies." She paused a stepped a bit closer, her face drew to a tight frown and she gently lay a hand on my shoulder. "Also, we need to talk about Dean, would you please follow me to the other room?" She lead me down a hall opposite to wear Dean was staying and held the door open to an empty check up room, I entered.

Amelia motioned for me to take a seat, I sat on one of the cots and the paper covering crinkled slightly with my added weight. She then pulled up a plastic chair in front of me, I couldn't tell what she was thinking but the lines on her four head told me it was grave._ It has to be something about Dean, Zachariah hurt him real bad._

_ "_Cas, Mr. Winchester may have been hurt worse than what we predicted when you arrived. We let him alone for about an hour to try to fix the CAT scan machine," She paused when she noticed my head tilted to the side in confusion. "It's a machine that can give doctor's an x-ray of the brain to see if there is anything wrong. Anyway, that alone was pretty strange because it was working fine just before you showed up, and nothing like that has ever happened before here-." She finally registered that she was stalling and managed to regain focus.

"I was originally coming to fetch you because Mr. Winchester was waking up and asking for his savior, but it kind of slipped my mind when I was rushed back to the room. Apparently, he was having what we thought at the time was an aneurism." She questionably looked up into my eyes to see if she needed to explain an aneurism to me, but I knew enough to know that it was serious.

"When we tried to transport Mr. Winchester he was lying on the bed twisted in an awful position and his heart-rate monitor was going berserk and he kept gasping about his head and the pain… And of angels… And you." I looked at her in shock, _did Zachariah reveal the fact that I was an angel to him? That's crazy! Even for Zachariah, anyway how did he know my name? _

"Did he call out for me?" I know this seems like kind of a selfish question, but the devil inside me was still leaking in my veins after Zachariah and my confrontation. She gave a small smile, but her eyes looked very sad.

"He did, he kept asking for Castiel, is that your full name?" I nodded, _so Zachariah had told him that I was an angel, but why? _I then remembered why I was here and pleaded with Amelia to tell me what was the matter.

"After we sedated him and got his heart to beat normally, we of course rushed him to the CAT scan area and prepped him to enter." All I could do was nod, I knew that they found something bad on the x-ray I could feel it.

"Once the picture came out we were shocked," She grabbed at the handful of tissues and took a handful for herself and set the box closer to me. _I guess she believes I'm going to need them. "_Oh, Cas, it was terrible, I've never seen that much cancer in only one person! It was like an explosion went off in his brain, there were tumors everywhere!" She broke down and covered her face with her delicate hands. I was paralyzed with shock, and trust me, if I had tear ducts like a human I would've cried.


	6. Chapter 6

An Angel A Day Keeps the Cancer Away

Chapter 6

Dean's POV

I awoke with blinding light coming from just above me, it made me squint and caused a painful sear to make it's way across my head. I could also catch slight murmuring of noise above me.

"The young man that brought him here called his father," The man coughed and it didn't take me long to realize they were talking about me, _but where am I and who is this man hey say who brought me here? "_But um, he only replied that he would come if the doctors could, and these are his words not mine, 'crack open that busted skull of his and rewire his sexual orientation." I could tell those words bothered him greatly but I knew my father and that was definitely something that he would say.

"Well, at least the brother called us back and said he was on his way, he sounded pretty distraught." _Sam? My brother is coming? It occurred to me that I still had no idea what, in fact, was wrong with me._

_ "_Wouldn't you though? If you found out your brother was diagnosed with cancer?" The other doctor replied with a sigh, and a reluctant agree. I didn't hear them leave though, I was too shocked, _cancer, when did that happen?_ I slowly turned my head so that I wouldn't be swallowed by the unconsciousness that threatened with either the pain, or the morphine they were hopefully tapping into my bloodstream.

I did a quick once-over on my surroundings and was pleasantly surprised to find it was pretty cozy for a hospital room. There was an end table with a nice lab on it, though it was the source of the painful light, a TV, and some kind of movie poster. All nice distractions for a dying person. But it wasn't any of those that made me stop, across the room was a pinned up movie poster, on the front was an angel and a demon fighting some battle. It looked pretty epic, but something felt familiar, like I should know something about angels.

Suddenly, everything came flooding back to me like a tsunami, the attack, Crowely and Abaddon, the creepy magic guy, and Castiel, I wondered if Castiel was still here or had he left? Could angels leave? Or did they only stay to save someone's life then return to heaven. Mom always said before she died that angels were watching over us, not checking in on us. I tried to call up his face but it was so hard, considering when I saw him I was swimming in semi-consciousness. I was starting to wonder if maybe I had only dreamed this all up that I just got beat in the head too many times.

Then, I started to hear footsteps making their way towards my door, with so much happening and remembering I really did not want to talk to anyone. Forcing my breath to slow and my eyes shut I pretended I was asleep, I have become quite good at this because Sam taught me how to make it believable. We got away with many drunk episodes on channel Dad this way.

Once the door opened I realized that it was really two voices, a women's and a man's.

"This is totally against the rules, you know that right?" Came a nervous whisper just outside the door, she was soon answered with a faintly familiar voice.

"Please Amelia, I'm more family to him then that man he calls his father." His answer was very calming and I realized that I had heard it before. While I was still quite out of it.

"Make it quick, he's probably still asleep, Cas, we gave him a lot of drugs for the pain." Well, now I knew that they had in fact given me something, but my head still killed. Even with all my pain I really did want to see Castiel, or Cas, as Amelia had called him.

"No, I'm awake." I croaked from the hospital bed, my throat hurt more than I first thought and it felt like talking through wet sand. They did hear me though, because they both slowly made their way in and Castiel made his way to the chair that sat between me and the door. Maybe that meant he would be staying for a while, I smiled, _wouldn't that be nice._ He smiled and I nearly forgot about Amelia was sitting there, watching or waiting I wasn't sure, and I honestly didn't really care.

"Are you still in pain, Dean?" He looked at me strangely as if he wasn't sure it was all right for him to say my name. _Wonder what that's about? Then I realized that I had never told him, but I mean he could have learned it from anybody, I'm sure at least fifty doctors here know my name. _

"A bit, but the morphine is definitely a big help, oh, and I forgot to say how grateful I am that you saved my life." I smiled but when I looked in his eyes a darkness had crossed over them, but not enough to mask his expression. _Was that quilt? Why,- _

Then I remembered that insane guy's proclamation, '_Many angels in the past have been mistaken for witches and wizards. Of course, foolish humans like yourself, could could not distinguish a spell-casting miscreant from a divine being.' _

So, was he like some rogue angel going against God or something? _Hmm, my kind of man, or celestial being. _He still looked upset, I really couldn't understand why he thought it was his fault, his brother gave me the cancer. Cas only did what he thought was going to save my life. _Oh jeez, _I just realized, _my life is turning into a soap opera….. _

"Hey, man I don't blame you for anything, if it weren't for you they wouldn't have discovered the cancer, and I would've gone untreated." I only said all this because the nurse was still in the room, but I had a plan to get Cas and I alone, I had to ask if the whole angel thing was true, what if he knows my mom? "Umm, I know you aren't supposed to be in here, but shouldn't someone be keeping watch?"

The nurse jumped up with a yelp as if the chair suddenly sprouted spikes on the cushions.

"I'll do it, take all the time you need, if I see anyone coming I'll make a tap on the door." She opened the door and peaked out and then exited. Knowing she could still most likely hear us I made sure to lower my voice to make our conversation private, or at least remotely.

"So, I know you're an angel." Very abrupt I know, but there was really no point to try to waltz around the big picture. He nodded solemnly mumbling a quiet _I know. _His eyes were still downcast into his hands, as if contemplating something very important. "So you're from heaven, right? Is it as beautiful as people always say it is?"

"Yes, I come from Heaven, it is definitely beautiful but everyone has their own personal place." A small smile crept over his light red lips, but his eyes remained on his hands, then he whispered almost to himself. "I could heal you."

"What? I thought that Holy Spirit thing could only perform miracles?" As you obviously realized my knowledge of religion has mitigated since my mom died. He chuckled to himself at my ignorance.

"No, angels are able to perform acts that humans have often deemed miracles," he paused and the darkness returned to his features, not going to lie, it looked hot. "but I've never attempted to heal something as complex as cancer; to add to the task, it was bestowed to you by an angel so I'm not sure if it can even be fixed." He stood up and paced a bit back and forth across the room, it hurt to follow him with so I laid my elbow across my eyes. With a bit of rustling I heard Cas rush over back to my side.

"Does your head hurt? Here," he laid his palm against my forehead and all the pain that remained through the morphine was suddenly gone. Well, if all he had to do was touch me for this whole angel mojo to work I'm definitely not complaining.


End file.
